


Three's a crowd

by xMeg



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caregiving, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Illness, Jealousy, M/M, Nausea, Out of Character, Pain, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump, discomfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMeg/pseuds/xMeg
Summary: Its exam season at the Ultimate Academy and the students all want to do well and keep their ultimate titles which means studying, The 16 friends decide to break into study groups so they can work together to hone their skills. Kaito, Kokichi and Shuichi decide to work together and when Shuichi gets sick its up to Kaito and Kokichi to look after him however Kokichi's jealous streak soon comes out to play when Shuichi responds to Kaito's caregiving. Can Kokichi overcome his feelings of jealousy and work with Kaito to nurse Shuichi back to health?





	Three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> //Another Shuichi whump/sickfic fic featuring Kaito having more lines because i love a space man. i also love Jealous Kokichi because, well you'll see 
> 
> Are you bored of my shit yet?

Stressed wasn’t even the word, the students of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles were beyond stressed, it was exam season, and everyone desperately wanted to do well in their exams to keep hold of their ultimate title and talent, Monokuma could see that his students were feeling the pressure and needed to formulate something fast to stop tensions rising farther. He called the students to the Gym for a meeting. 

The 16 students filed into the room, some angry to be disturbed while others glad for the distraction; Monokuma stood up on the lectern and tapped the microphone to get everyone’s attention, suddenly the hall went silent. 

“Good morning Chickadees! I have a brilliant idea! Whats better than studying alone feeling worthless and talentless? Studying with friends feeling worthless and talentless! W-Wait that came out wrong.. uh.. ANYWAY, I want you to get into study groups of how many number, you can study together anywhere in the school as I’m giving you free passes to every room! Get studying and move those creative juices!” he bellowed before disappearing. 

Just like that everyone got into their little groups; Tenko, Angie and Himiko; Kiibo and Miu, Maki and Kaito, Kirumi and Tsumugi , Kaede and Rantaro , Ryoma and Korekiyo, Shuichi and Kokichi. 

“Im gonna make you ace this test Shuichi” Kokichi said cheerfully, Shuichi smiled and moved closer to Kokichi, they were still secretly dating so they had to be affectionate stealthily, Shuichi curled his pinky around Kokichi’s, the two boys looked at each other happily. 

Everyone was working with someone that they wanted to, everyone except Gonta that is. Gonta sat on the floor on his own; Kaede noticed he was crying; she gasped at ran to his side and gave him a hug. 

“Oh hey Gonta whats wrong!!” She asked, everyone turned to look as they heard the sobs, Kirumi, who often took role of group mother, walked up to him to wipe his eyes. 

“N-No one want to work with Gonta because Gonta work with bugs and he too dumb to help them study too!” he sobbed, Kirumi looked up and addressed the group, she noticed that Tenko, Angie and Himiko were working in a three.

“One of you has to work with Gonta as you’re in a three” she demanded nicely, The three girls all looked at eachother, seemingly thinking of excuses. 

“I can’t work with Gonta because, even though hes nice, he’s a degenerate male and it would harm my flow” Tenko said looking at Himiko to see what her excuse was gonna be.

“I cant work with Gonta because my magic might mistake one of the bugs for part of the trick and capture them which would be such a pain to undo” Said Himiko, Angie smiled at Kirumi the got into a prayer pose. 

“Atua cannot work near bugs, it gives him too much inspiration to create more bugs and there cannot be anymore bugs so I cannot work with Gonta” Kirumi looked back at Gonta who was still crying, Kaede hugged him softly. Kaito stepped forward and put a hand on Gonta’s shoulder. Gonta looked up to see Kaito’s smiling face. 

“Don’t be sad Gonta! Maki Roll will work with you and I’ll just go join my Sidekick’s group!” his voice boomed, both Maki and Kokichi looked at Kaito, seemingly unhappy with his statement. Kaito looked at Maki and smiled, she smiled back. 

“W-Well I guess I could oversee your work Gonta and I’ll do mine some other time..” Maki said, Gonta’s face lit up, he was so happy to have someone to work with. Kokichi frowned and looked at the floor, still holding Shuichi’s finger with his. Kaito came in the middle of them and broke the boys up, he put his arm around both boys laughing happily. 

“Well then boys! We’re gonna have the best time learning and showing our talents to one another! Lets go find a place to study, I’m thinking Shuichi’s room?” he yelled, Kokichi huffed. Kaito let go of the boys and lead the way. Shuichi looked at Kokichi, he could tell that he was upset they wouldn’t be alone anymore. Shuichi held Kokichi’s hand. 

“Hey its okay.. I didn’t get a say in it either” Shuichi said, the Ultimate supreme leader looked at him.

“We never do when it comes to that loud mouth” he said sadly, Shuichi looked around and noticed that everyone had gone off to do their own thing, he pulled Kokichi closer.

“it’s okay, I’ll just kiss you now to make up for it” he whispered, Kokichi blushed, the two boys looked into each other’s eyes and leant in for a kiss, a voice boomed at them from afar causing them to lose the moment.

“Come on guys!! What are you doing we’re losing valuable time here! Chop Chop” Shuichi looked at Kokichi apologetically, but the smaller boy just sighed and walked on ahead, shuichi felt really guilty but he knew that it couldn’t be helped. 

Once the three boys were inside Shuichi’s room, they all laid out their books on the ground to study with, it wasn’t long before Kaito got distracted. He made a paper airplane and flew it at Kokichi, the plane got stuck in his hair and he frowned as he pulled it out.

“Hahah sorry about that dude!” Kaito laughed, Kokichi crumpled it up “saaay how does one study for an ultimate supreme leader talent anyway?” Kokichi was going to say something witty but he looked at Shuichi who’s face warned him against it entirely, he sighed. 

“Well I have to write an essay about how I’d govern a large organisation.. its complicated stuff that you probably wouldn’t understand so theres no point wasting oxygen” Kokichi retorted, kaito seemed to find his answer interesting however. 

“So its like a business management talent? Shouldn’t you be the ultimate business man?” his comment made Shuichi smile, Kokichi saw this and looked at his work on the floor, he carried on writing out his essay notes. Kaito looked over and saw how neat and tidy Shuichi’s handwriting was “Woah man!! That’s so awesome! You write like a posh person! I dig it!” he yelled. Shuichi blushed at the compliment, seeing his blush made Kokichi feel slightly annoyed, he tried to ignore it and went back to writing. 

It wasn’t long after that until Kirumi’s lunch time announcement played over the speaker system, Kaito put down his pen and smiled before standing up and rushing out of the room shouting “Heck yeah food!”. Kokichi groaned and looked at his boyfriend who looked back at him. 

“he’s absolutely insufferable!” moaned Kokichi “he hasn’t even done any work, he’s literally drawn a picture of a rocket, that’s it! Why is he here and can’t we just_” he was cut off with a kiss, Kokichi blushed and kissed back, Shuichi smiled at him. 

“I know what you mean but he means well I promise, please try and stick it out for a few more hours?” Shuichi asked calmly “A few more hours and he’ll be gone and we’ll watch a movie or something?” Kokichi smiled and nodded in agreeance, he took Shuichi’s hand and lead him to dinner however before they got to the dining hall they had to let go.

Everyone sat round eating their lunch that Kirumi had prepared, Kaito pulled up a seat for Shuichi and Kokichi next to Maki and Kaede. Maki looked visibly grateful to see Kaito.

“You look happy Maki Roll! Pleased to see me?” Kaito asked happily, she sighed and smiled, looking around to see if Gonta was nearby before leaning in to talk to the group quietly. 

“Gonta is so hard to watch.. yes he knows his stuff about bugs but when im trying to do my essay on how to subdue a difficult target, he is there putting a spider on my paperwork.. I really wish I wasn’t working with him..” she said, Kaito kissed her cheek and laughed, she smiled slightly. 

“Maki Roll! Yeah he can be a bit of a pain but he needs someone strong like you watching over him I mean think about it; we couldn’t have say Kokichi looking out for him now could we?” he boomed, Kokichi looked at him and frowned. 

“What’s that meant to mean?!” he said, Kaito’s comment clearly pissed him off as he angrily took a bite of his pudding, Miu came over with Kiibo trailing behind her, he looked as if he was hiding something, as did Miu, she tapped Kokichi on the shoulder and he looked up at her. She smirked. 

“Hey Cockface” she yelled “Is your pudding niiice?” Kokichi looked at the pudding and then back to her. 

“Um yeah its nice?.. what do you want? I thought you didn’t like me why are you even over here talking to me” Kokichi asked suspiciously, Kiibo kept poking her frantically like he needed to say something. 

“Are you suuure, does it taste niceee?” she asked him again, Kokichi got annoyed as he started to become even more suspicious, he stood up and he got in her face even if he had to tiptoe to even reach her face.

“What do you want bitch lips” he said, his voice sounded very annoyed by now, she pushed him down which angered him more but just when he was about to push back a voice interrupted them.

“H-Hey Kirumi.. you did make me the milk free pudding right..?” A nervous Shuichi asked, Kokichi gasped and looked at Shuichi who seemed to have turned slightly pale, Kirumi looked at Miu then back at Shuichi.

“I made you a milk free pudding and I let Miu give everyone their pudding… she insisted..” Kirumi said in a worried tone; Miu’s eyes widened and she looked at Kiibo who had facepalmed.

“I think Shuichi may have eaten the spoiled pudding…” Kiibo said with a worried expression, Miu looked at Shuichi, suddenly she started to panic a little. 

“No no no!! No fucking way! Shuichi I’m so sorry!” She said, Kokichi looked at her, his face full of rage.

“What did you do!?” he yelled, Miu stood close to kiibo as everyone turned to watch the drama unfold. Kirumi looked at Miu with a stern look on her face.

“You better explain yourself Miu..” She said, Miu looked at the floor tearfully. 

“I-I.. I made a pudding with spoiled milk in it and I was gonna give it to Kokichi to make him think twice about messing with Kiibo but um.. I think.. I might have accidentally given that one to Shuichi instead” she said guiltily, Kirumi gasped. Shuichi had a severe milk allergy and could not eat anything with milk in it or he would have a serious reaction. Kaede rushed to Shuichi’s side. 

“O-Oh no Shuichi..” she yelled, Kokichi saw him itching his arms. The reaction had already started, Kokichi wanted to slap Miu, he was angry but he couldn’t do anything about it, he ran to Shuichi’s side. Shuichi’s face had turned a ghostly white apart from the tiny spots of red that had appeared. Kirumi put her hand on Shuichi’s forehead and felt that it was very hot, it felt as though it was on fire. 

“It seems the allergic reaction has already started..” she said calmly but with a matter of urgency, Shuichi itched his arms and then his face, Kokichi saw him about to tear up. He marched over to Miu and Kiibo got in front of her to stop him getting any closer, Maki held an angry Kokichi back as he tried to get closer to her. 

“you fucking bimbo whore! Not only did that shit have milk in, it had SPOILED milk in! I swear if you’ve hurt Shuichi seriously I-I’ll…I’ll…” he started to tear up but he couldn’t let his feelings out, Kokichi and Shuichi were still dating in secret and if he said anything else his feelings would be revealed and it wasn’t the time. 

Shuichi’s head was resting on Kaede’s chest as he could feel himself starting to feel more and more unwell, she stroked his head, keeping him close. 

“K-K..” Shuichi tried to call out for Kokichi but before he could get over to him, Kaito walked over instead, pushing past Kokichi causing him to fall back slightly, he stepped in front of Kaede so that he was now by Shuichi’s side. 

“I’m here buddy don’t worry, Let’s get you to bed kay?” he said. Kokichi rolled his eyes, he went over and took Shuichi’s arm, he stared at Kaito.

“Do you have any experience with dealing with an allergy?” he said, Kaito laughed.

“Course not but I’m gonna learn for my sidekick here to make sure he gets better!” he helped the detective to his feet, Shuichi looked at Kokichi, Kokichi looked at him concerned. He held his hand despite other people being near by. Kaito lead him away down the hall causing the hand holding to be broken. 

“W-Will he be okay?..” Kiibo asked “I didn’t want anyone to get hurt” Kokichi tearfully looked at Kiibo. 

“Bullshit! If it had been me eating that shit I would have gotten food poisoning so I would be sick but of course you don’t care, you’re just a dumb machine and I hope principle Monokuma presses your self-destruct button as punishment, As for you Miu, well fuck you because it was your idea in the first place you dumb whore” he stormed out of the room and ran down the corridor to join Shuichi and Kaito. 

Once he was half way down the corridor, he noticed Shuichi sitting on the floor clutching his stomach he was crying and looked incredibly pale still; Kokichi gasped and ran to him.

“Shuichi!” he said, Shuichi grabbed his hand and looked up at him, he was shaking a lot and sweating, Kokichi felt his head and could see he was getting hotter and hotter, Kaito stood there pondering on what to do. 

“My stomach hurts so bad” complained Shuichi tearfully, Kokichi wanted to kiss him but couldn’t while Kaito was still there, Shuichi gripped his stomach harder and moaned in agony. Kaito seemed a lot more serious now he realised that his friend was in a bad way. 

“Can I get Maki roll?” he asked, Kokichi looked up at him and rolled his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that! I think she’d be able to help ya know.. like since she used to care for her siblings in the orphanage and stuff” he had a point but Kokichi didn’t want anyone else but himself near Shuichi, he wanted to be the one to help his boyfriend back to health, he shook his head denying the help of Maki. 

“Shuichi.. can you stand?” he asked, he got to his feet and held onto one side of him whilst Kaito held the other side; helping him up from the floor. Both boys walked him to his room, Kaito opened the door and Kokichi helped him onto the bed. Maki and Kaede came rushing in. Kaito had texted them anyway much to Kokichi’s annoyance. 

“How is he?” Kaede asked worriedly, Shuichi looked very ill, he wouldn’t let go of Kokichi’s hand. Maki Walked up and opened his mouth, she stuck a flashlight in to see if his throat had swelled, luckily it had not. She closed his mouth and addressed the group.

“He’s pretty sick but since he only had a few spoonfuls of pudding I don’t think he’s going to experience anaphylaxis which Is good, that rash is a problem and the stomach pain.. watch that closely” Kokichi and Kaede sighed with relief, Kaito pulled Maki close to him and laughed loudly.

“Great!! See Kokichi I told you getting Maki roll here would be a good idea!” he couldn’t argue with that one, it had reassured him but it didn’t make anything better, he wanted everyone to leave so that he could make Shuichi feel his best again. he then addressed everyone himself. 

“Well its been great guys but I think that Shuichi needs to be alone to rest now so if you could all leave_” he was cut off by Kaito’s obnoxious laughter once again. 

“Nonsense!! You think I’d leave my best boy here alone while he’s sick” he shouted “Im gonna be here to get him feeling right in no time!” Kokichi went into a huff, visably annoyed by Kaito’s presence. The girls left the room to give Shuichi the space and it was the three of the boys once again. 

Shuichi was trying to itch his rash but his shirt and jacket were too tight, it was frustrating him and causing him added stress, Kaito got his phone out and smiled, Maki had texted him with a bunch of ways they could help Shuichi overcome the reaction. He walked over to Shuichi and started to unbutton his shirt, Kokichi did not like this one bit. He rushed over and grabbed Kaito’s wrist. 

“What are you doing!?” he yelled, Kaito sighed, he showed Kokichi the list. 

“Maki said that the best thing to do is undress him so that his rash has room to breathe and the sweat wont cause infection, so let me undress him” Kokichi looked at the list and then let go of Kaito. He watched as another boy undressed his lover. He knew it wasn’t a loving thing to Kaito or Shuichi but it hurt him, it made him annoyed. Once Shuichi was only in his underwear the two boys could see the extent of the rash. It was all up his left leg and most of his chest, the hives were red raw and painful to touch; the paleness of his illness stricken body only made the red rash stand out more. Shuichi’s breathing was shaky as was his body, Kokichi desperately wanted to kiss him but he couldn’t not while Kaito was in the room. “We should do some studying while Shuichi takes a nap okay Oma?” Kokichi looked at Shuichi who was falling asleep from the pain, he nodded and went and opened his books to start studying again.

Kaito moved closer to Kokichi presumably to talk to him or spark some kind of conversation. Kokichi tried to ignore him but Kaito was doing many things to ensure he couldn’t be ignored, such as humming or clicking his pen. 

“Do you want anything?” Kokichi said, his tone surprisingly not too harsh, the worry about shuichi was causing him to be slightly less sassy than he’d normally be, Kaito giggled and moved even closer. 

“Sooo” he said inquisitively “What’s the deal with you and Saihara?” Kokichi blushed, He did not want the first person, besides Kaede, to know to be Kaito, he put on a confident face and laughed off Kaito’s question. 

“What do you mean? Shuichi and I are really good friends, I could ask you the same question, you hoping to cheat on Maki with him or something?” even asking that hurt, it was an imagined situation but it hurt anyway, only reiterating to himself the feelings he had for Shuichi, Kaito gasped and then laughed. 

“Ya know, I thought you’d be more convincing than that, You two have a thing goin on right?” Kokichi blushed harder, Kaito had figured It all out. Kokichi was about to admit the truth when suddenly a whimper was heard from Shuichi’s direction, Kaito and Kokichi looked up to see Shuichi holding his stomach, he tried to sit up but it hurt to move, Kaito got up and rushed to his side, Kokichi frowned again as he made his way to his ill lover. 

“Hey Shuichi my dude.. how are you?” Kaito said, he spoke with a caring tone, Kokichi knew that Kaito cared about Shuichi but in his eyes that was his job, he didn’t want anyone coming between them. Kaito helped Shuichi sit up as he started to tear up from how much pain his body was in. 

“W-What’s gonna happen to M-Miu and Kiibo?” he asked, Kokichi blushed, his boyfriend was in horrific pain but he cared more about the people who hurt him more than his own ailment. 

“Who cares about those dorks, you’re the one who’s hurt because of their dumb attempt at hurting me!” Shuichi tried to smile but his stomach hurt too much. 

“How much of the pudding did you even eat?” Kaito asked, Shuichi thought for a moment. 

“I had 3 mouthfuls before I started to feel funny and that’s when I said something to Kirumi.. I’ve been allergic all my life I know what signs to look out for” he suddenly writhed in pain which made him double over. Kokichi ran to him and put his hand on his back for comfort. 

“O-Oh Shuichi..” he said compassionately, Kokichi being compassionate was something that Kaito had never seen. Shuichi let the pain pass before he sat up again, he looked up at Kokichi, pain written on his face. Kaito got him a drink of water. 

“Do you think you could drink something?” he said handing Shuichi the glass , Shuichi looked at the water but the thought of drinking it made him feel nauseous. He started to shake more. He held his stomach with his other hand. 

“I-I cant” he said, suddenly he gagged a little, Kokichi noticed this and moved the water away. 

“Do you feel sick?” he asked calmly, Shuichi nodded; Shuichi was incredibly emetophobic and the thought of vomiting caused him to have an anxiety attack, Kokichi had to make the inevitable as comfortable as possible. Seeing shuichi in pain was an awful thing for the Purple haired boy. Kaito laughed nervously. 

“Well as you know I get sick quite a lot and when I feel like pukin I just do it because once it’s up you’ll start to feel a lot better” he said, he was a lot quieter than usual. Shuichi shook his head.

“I-Its not as easy as that..” he said as the nausea started to get worse as did the pain in his stomach and the red rawness of his skin “I’m emetophobic”” Kaito looked at him, slightly dumbfounded. 

“Emeto-what now?” Kokichi rolled his eyes and rubbed Shuichi’s back, being close to Oma made Shuichi slightly calmer.

“It means he’s scared of throwing up, it makes him panic you idiot” Kokichi retorted, Kaito looked at him and nodded like he just learned something new, he looked at Shuichi’s rash on his chest; some of the spots had started to bleed. 

“I’m thinking we should do something about that Kokichi” pointing at the spots where Shuichi had been scratching. Kokichi gasped. Kaito went into the bathroom and got a cup full of water and some tissue, he started to dab the blood away but Shuichi yelped from the pain. 

“O-Ow, st-stop” he cried, Kokichi held him as softly as he could to calm him. 

“Sorry buddy, If we don’t clean this you’ll get an infection” Shuichi started to feel dizzy, his stomach was starting to feel unsettled and uneasy. He gagged again. Kokichi saw this. He rubbed his back comfortingly. 

“I-I don’t feel good” Shuichi said shaking, he was virtually trembling at this point. Kaito threw the bloody tissues in the bin. 

“yeah you look really pale, I think it’s time to go to the bathroom huh bud?” Kaito said, helping him off of the bed “can you make it?” Shuichi nodded apprehensively. Kaito walked Shuichi into the bathroom, he opened the toilet lid and eased Shuichi down onto the floor and helped him lean over the bowl. The pain in his stomach was so bad that Kokichi had filled up a hot water bottle for him to see if that would ease the pain. Kokichi stood in the door way while Kaito stood over the sick boy. He looked at the floor, why was he still feeling so jealous. He wanted Kaito to go away, despite seeing how caring he was towards his lover and how safe that Kaito made shuichi feel. Shuichi started to cry. 

“K-Kokichi..” Kaito moved out of the way to allow Kokichi to sit on the bath next to him, he went to rub his back but Shuichi grabbed his hand, he looked into his eyes. “I-Im sorry” he said sadly “I’m probably the worse boyfriend, I’ve literally been sick twice in your company now and that sucks” Kokichi blushed, he looked at Kaito who looked at the pair with a smug look on his face. Shuichi realised that he had just outed them to Kaito and started to blush too. Kaito kept quiet. 

“N-No you aren’t” Kokichi said “Just focus on getting whatever is making you feel so crappy up please” Shuichi nodded as he felt an intense wave of nausea overcome him, he retched harshly before throwing up into the toilet bowl, Kaito rubbed his back. 

“Aw buddy” he said compassionately “Holy shit that’s a lot, do you even have anything left to puke up?” Kokichi stroked his head, he could feel the warmth coming off him. He was so worried about his boyfriend. Shuichi groaned in pain before dry heaving and throwing up again. He sobbed harder, the pain was making him extremely sensitive. 

“Shuichi; Its okay” Kaito said reassuring him, Kokichi wasn’t jealous anymore. He just wanted Shuichi to feel comforted “I-I’m gonna go and get Maki Roll okay? Maybe she can do something to help you vomit with more comfort, I’ll leave you in the capable hands of your man, don’t worry your secret is safe with me!” Kaito turned to leave but Kokichi pulled him back, Kaito’s eyes widened. “huh?” 

“Please don’t leave” Kokichi said, he looked at the floor “since you now know my true feelings for Shuichi.. you know I care about him and he seems to find you reassuring and calming so.. can you stay? For him? Please” Kaito smiled, he ruffled Kokichi’s hair and laughed. 

“Course I will” he went back to the sick detective who had just vomited again. he got a towel and wiped the sweat off of Shuichi’s brow “you okay sport?” he asked, Shuichi nodded, still trembling and very nauseous. 

“I-I think im done” he said “I-Im really sorry” Kaito laughed. 

“Don’t apologise, this beats studying anyway I guess, Lets get you back into bed okay?” Kaito lead shuichi over to the bed, Kokichi followed. Kaito tucked the sick boy back into bed and placed the trash can next to him just in case. Shuichi soon drifted off to sleep. Suddenly out of nowhere Kokichi wrapped his arms around Kaito and hugged him “Huh Oma? Whats this?” Kokichi let go and looked up at him.

“Thank you.. for being a great friend to him..” He said “I.. I didn’t want to admit it but I was scared to be left alone with shuichi, even though I wanted to be alone with him, when I realised how sick he actually was, I got scared.. I was only mean because i_” Kaito laughed softly.

“because you thought I was gonna steal him away from you; Kokichi I get it, you have abandonment issues, I can see that clear as day, but im not here to steal anyone away from you; he’s your boyfriend and he loves you for you okay? Now come on, lets get some more studying done before he wakes up again”


End file.
